


Contract

by cindera



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood, Deities, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outlandish, Peeping, RKs are deity being, RKs have different names, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, made-up faith, secondary world, small amount of made-up language, sorry - Freeform, what plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindera/pseuds/cindera
Summary: When you decided to quit an assassin clan, three Lords of Nature (Connor, Nines, Sixty) descend into the mortal realm to find you. You thought they were sent by their mother (Lady Crimson) to end your life...
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Contract

**Author's Note:**

> RKs other names:  
> \- Connor: Ravarikh  
> \- Sixty: Anoakh  
> \- Nines: Vhaaz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> A little bit Connor x Sixty  
> .  
> .

The Hand of Khaah (the Lady Crimson), is what you are known as. Your parents were the heads of an assassin clan called Red Phantom. It has been a given upon you to be brought up within their particular way since your childhood. So you were expected to become a remarkable assassin. But you have grown beyond that.

Weapons are your limbs, and blood has been feeding the limbs greatly. And you as a whole, you are a shadow.

It doesn't mean that you have a hollow as a heart, nor a void as a soul. In the opposite to those, you've been screaming aloud within your transience vessel. Never for once have you took pleasure in the killing. 

From your first assignment, you had brought the Lady Crimson wooden figurine inside your leather pouch. It was more than two decades ago, when you haven't had yet your first bleed. You came back to the hidden settlement in the state of your whole body shaking and your blade covered in red. Your parents and other clan members had praised you, told you that it was only a natural reaction initially. So you went to your quarter, placed the small figurine onto the floor. Bowed your head, you recite your own verses in the hope for Khaah's forgiveness and blessings.

There is no way out. Being born within the clan, you had no advantage the privilege of making choices even in the early stage of your life. The only way to get out is to end your life, or being hunted by fellow members if by a miracle you managed to run away, such as mentioned in the clan's regulations. Albeit the second option may be possible within your capabilities, the outcome (your liberty) remains considered, whether or not it exceeds such immense effort.

It hit you one day, if suppose that you migrate under other wings of Lord or Lady, maybe one of them will grant you your freedom without much damage embroiled. Your choice falls upon Lord Azure, Morsh, who been said settled both underwater as well as above the sky. He was mentioned as the softest hearted among Lords and Ladies of Nature.

You have prepared his wooden figurine along with the new verses to sang upon. One night in the middle of summer, you take a rest in the deep wilderness following your latest assignment. You leave your tiny tent and the warmth of the campfire to pay a visit toward the nearby river. It is fundamental to be connected by the related element in such sacred migration. The ritual, by the provision, is to bathe under the starry clear night in the open nature.

It took three long tavern-songs to reach the determined place. The river is shallow and shaded by trees' canopy inclined above. For untrained eyes, the lack of lighting would become an unpleasant obstacle. Add that into the current circumstance which sited in the middle of nowhere. But feet away from where you stand, there is an open area where the water pooling below the waterfall.

Under the tree next to the riverbank, you strip off your weapons and armor over the surface root. Almost you step outside the shadow when you catch upon two shining objects far above the forest canopy, gliding down toward your direction. Immediately you revoke whatever plans you've devised. You buckle your belongings with your belt. Without having the time to put on your leather armor back, you reach for the low cliff to climb up; agile and soundlessly. 

Crouching behind the dense shrubs, as the floating objects come closer to the ground, you gradually perceived two male figures coated by some kind of silver glowing aura. And when finally they landed on the riverbank, you see them as clear as daylight. They are identical twins, from head to toe, except for the peculiar robe armors and accessories they wore. And they too converse in the tongue of foreign to your ears.

You freeze after they have their attires removed (except for their shiny accessories). Not of their appealing unblemished bodily beneath, but of the blue symbols circling from the collarbone down to the chest. It was the mark of the Lord and Lady of Nature. And you know just who they might be—Sons of the Lady Crimson. Khaah is the only Ladies of Nature known to have identical sons, but they were supposed to be part of triplet...

The next scene has your eyes blinked once and firm. Since they stepped into the water, they start clinging to each other and kissing. 

“Shouldn't we cleanse ourselves up, Sixty?” one of them inquiries teasingly after they retract their faces apart (still with their bodies entangled with each other) in front of the waterfall. It's as if both males don't feel the disrupting by the heavy sprinkles of water hitting them ceaselessly.

“That would be an obligatory, Connor,” the other replied with this feral look upon his face. He fastened his arms around the twin's waist, buried his face onto the shoulder, and grinds his pelvis against the other's.

Contentment grunt slipped off the twin's lips as fingers curls into Sixty's hairs. “You always make things longer than they should be.”

For some mysterious reason, they start to speak of a known tongue now. It gets your mind loaded with warnings, especially when you take notice of how your body would not heed your killer's instinct. Memories soon flooding within your head, of events that took place years ago. Two brothers inside your clan that had your parents off the leaders' position, and...

“Beautiful, aren't they?” the voice came off too close from your behind.

As a versed assassin, it is only natural for you to react by instinct. So you withdraw your dagger out of its scabbard in an extremely swift, smooth, and silent motion. You whirl on one of your knees while raising your hips slightly. The blade meets its target as it buried deep into the flesh behind the gleaming silver aura. But in the next blink, your wrist being grasped by stern fingers. It had you released the dagger grip and drop all your belongings from your other arm. You grimace in pain silently.

“Feisty, aren't you? The Hand of Khaah...”

You look up to find a similar face. Vhaaz, the only missing triplet who is also called Nines by his humans' devotee.

He is smidgen different from his other brothers. His build is larger, taller, and stockier, with the sort of gaze that could stock-stilled any enemies in the line of vision. He wore the same sort of attire as his brothers are; peculiar robe armor set with gold and pearl as accessories and jewelries.

“Ah. I've been advised so as not to try sneaking up behind a Red Phantom,” the man mutters in an amused tone. “But, still...” He pulls the dagger off his flesh; nothing seeped out his wound nor a trace of blood on the blade. In fact, the puncture indentation on his skin immediately fused, followed by the torn fabric atop. 

You are transfixed. Of course, it was one of their abilities. And moreover, it is quite a bizarre sight also. Before you, stood a pleasantly looking man covered in some sort of silvery light, but the shine doesn't dazzle your eyes in the slightest. You blink at your dagger being dropped onto the ground by the man.

“I think your 'shadow' begins to fade away, Hand of Khaah.” Nines slowly rested on his knee in front of you. With his frosty eyes, he searches for yours. “Or was it because I'm a Lord that you couldn't sense my presence earlier?” He took a short pause amid your unresponsive attitude. “Or maybe you are just too _nevtya_ , you put all your interest on my brothers so to disregard your surrounding? That is how you got your parents betrayed, right? Enamored by those two half-brothers that are now sitting on the clan's throne...”

No need to try to make sense as to why in the time as such you are confronted by one of Khaah's sons. Not to mention his way of speaking that gradually thickened by satire tone. They were sent by their mother to have you killed. It must be...

Your parents often said that you were one of the highest contributors in fulfilling the blood quota for Lady Crimson. And now as you seek to migrate under another Lord's wings, it might have been interpreted as treachery. But you are fairly certain that you are not the only 'shadow' in this whole continent...

And being reminded candidly of your fatal mistake in the past had you cornered. You feel your chest tightened and attempt to gasp for more air. You reach for your chest so to clutch your fingers on the cloth thereat, but instantly aware that you are bare from head to toe. 

It would matter not, though, whether you are naked or in full equipment. A human isn't to be comparable to a Lord. Even if have to face their half-breed—Demilord (or Demilady)—the strength of a hundred skillful human warriors couldn't quite match them yet.

“Shh... It's okay,” his voice went tender in a remarkably drastic alteration. Two large gloved hands cupping your face gently. Sheathed thumbs caress your cheekbones. “You just couldn't help it, weren't you? It has always been your frailty since the first time you've got the taste of a little bit of pleasure. From there, you always have this itchy urge to seek a place for release. Until Elijah and Gavin caught your subtle body language each time your symptoms relapsed...”

Your mind went blank to the delicate cunning face close ahead of you. He knew in so far. Of course. It had been said that Lords and Ladies of Nature have these floating bubbles in which they use to observe the mortal beings from up there. And as proven as well by his hands now leaving your cheeks, slithering along your bare shoulders and arms, have your limbs twitched and shivered. 

“Breathe, Phantom.” Nines lifts one of his hands to sternly grip your chin. “Always such a flat mask you wore on your face,” he resumes after taken notice that you managed to adjust your airflow. “But, still, your body incapable to lie...”

At this point, you've had acknowledged your previous faulty presumption. Their intention is not to have you dead. “What do you want from me, Lord?” the first time you get to vocalize yourself, and it came out as a barely faint pitch.

“What else do you think? For you to remain as the Hand of Khaah, of course, as long as your physical form can carry out every assignment. Our mother favors you so much that she needs to see you be the next Lady Crimson following your departure from this world in the future.”

You shake your head slowly. “I must be hearing wrong, Lord.”

“You knew it wasn't merely about blood, right?” he went on, sounded solemn, yet the way his palms run over your arms had you think otherwise. “The targets, they were all sinners. Although you never took pleasure in the killing, you always had the job done neatly. Even with the particular addiction of yours, you could endure it adeptly once you were handed the task.”

“But, Lord,” again, you shake your head in reluctant, scooting your hand to find the Lord Azure figurine under your belongings on the ground, “I've already planned to migrate—”

“We will help you at leveling out the playing field,” Nines cuts in, snatched your hand swiftly in a measurable strength, “and to put Red Phantom back in order. And...” His hands leaping onto your waist, pulling you into his shining silver aura.

You always were the one that could keep your lips tightly closed in many situations. You don't even flinch by his sudden move on you. But your limbs give an agile response so as to adapt to the new position. Suddenly you are straddling over his lap; him with his complete attire in the opposite of your bare naked body.

Had you with another being and within an uncomprehending case, you would keep your guard totally up. But he is a Lord, and evidently had come here not in the mean to slay you. And then his hand on your backside to sustain your balance, while another gliding to cup your breast; sheathed fingers twirling your nipple gently. You clench your jaw so to muffle any sound from escaping your throat, but your breath becomes heavier along with your heartbeat that hammering up behind your chest.

“And... Anywhen... Anywhere...” he continues as he nuzzling under your chin, “We will provide you with the exceptional service that you frequently craved for... ”

The word 'we' had you nearly choked. “We?”

“Me and my other two brothers, of course. You wouldn't have anymore the need to seek another outlet to vent your appetite.”

They all knew... They must have been watched your every step from the surveillance bubble—all this time... In a breakneck tempo, you are washed over by internal desire. You envisage yourself under the triplets' caring hands...

“That's it, ladylove,” Nines cooed whilst steadily maintain his attention on your face, and with his fingers skillfully toying with your nipple, “take off your mask.” His hand on your back crawling up to your nape. “Show it to me the alluring face you had displayed during your every deed with other mortals...” 

As your lids getting heavy, you open your mouth in the signification of you savoring the delightful sensation. Then the back of your head being pushed. Your face meets his before your bottom lip being caught by the hungry teeth. Wavy thin air touching the surface of your skin when he let go of multiple desperate grunts amid his actions.

In an abundant amount of heartbeats he violates your mouth, all the while with his gloved hands he gropes you everywhere. Until he bends forward to laid you on the ground. The next moment he breaks the kiss, you find yourself inside a tent. It isn't your own tent, for it is far more spacious and has a higher roof. And the air, it's filled with the familiar tender silvery color. Beneath you already are a soft, fluffy mattress. This was one of his specific abilities. Shifting into another dimension in the blink of an eye...

Your sidetracked moment soon dissipated as Nines planting kisses on your collarbone, through along his way down under your belly. Then, without any more interlude, he drapes his arms around your thighs before he buried his face in between. 

You exhale heavily as his tongue pressing inside your vulva; deliberately wriggled the tip of his tongue whilst dragging a line from the lower part up to your clit. He clamps his lips on the clit, sucking it gently in a brief so as to get you to squirm and curl your toes. Then he repeats the procedure from the beginning.

It required not much effort from his standpoint to have your arousal build up fast. The muscles in your legs tightened, and your hips jerked ahead involuntarily. As you clutch your fingers into his hair, you raise your chin and breathe aloud, “Lord Vhaaz...”

Of how you spell his inborn name, seemingly had awakened something within him. Nines practically snarling as he lifts his face in abrupt. He looked overly impatient, in attune by how he unbuckles his belt, unleashed his robe's laces, and pushing his britches down. He had you gasped as he pulls your spread legs around his hips.

In a glimpse, you catch his erection slipped in between the split of his robe. But then he throws his robe to the side of his torso, displaying his member's size openly before in a swift pressing it into you without any warning. You grimace only a moment as he finally settled inside.

“You have loosened already, ladylove,” he stated impassively as he hunched above you, firmly entangle his fingers between yours so to hold you onto the mat. The tip of his large pearl and chain necklace land under your breasts line. You can see a few parts of the blue symbols flickering on his chest. “This morning was the last time you had sex, right? With a traveler bard and one of the chefs from the inn. After that, you went on with your assignment...”

You return his gaze, refuse to give out any reaction. But then you catch at how his lips' corners twitched in an eerie way as he tilts his head slightly.

“Well, we couldn't turn back time anyway, unless with the involvement of Lord Onyx himself,” those gentle remarks then followed by his hips slamming hard between your thighs.

“Hngh...” You arch your brows high over your rolled eyes, stretching your torso within the limited space. 

“Ah... There it is,” Nines purrs in satisfaction, watching you closely as he rocks his hips in ceaseless. “The alluring look that had many mortals lingered in thought after relishing you." Then he lowered his head to catch your lips with his. This time he deliberately stalling and deepen the kiss, in the while of his cock thrusting in and out of you remorselessly.

For you, the roughness is enough to get euphoria raining down your entire body. But when he soon hit the spot inside you, the pain all manifest into pure pleasure. The peak creeping up rapidly as you sense the heat gathering in your lower belly. You have the urge to hold onto his hair, but Nines pinned your palms still. So as the substitute, you lock your legs over his backside, clenching your hole around his hardened cock.

Nines withdraws his face. “You close, aren't you?” he asks in a deep husky voice.

Before you get to respond, another voice conjoined in the tent beyond your line of sight. “Well, well, well. Look who has all the fun by himself?”

Hearing that quite familiar voice, against your will, you tightened your muscle even more. Nines grunts upon your hole smothering his cock. Immediately the pace spiked in dire. The next several harsh blows have sent you to your limit. And with that, you reach your climax, followed by him closely afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made up language:  
> \- _Nevtya_ : Pervert


End file.
